Price we pay
by Draco-Harry-Lover-1
Summary: Lissa's parents just died and she is upset and needs to get her mind off of it *Insert Christian* after the two have a fun night that neither can forget, there is a pink plus sign that just has to come haunting them both. Now Lissa and Christian have to deal with teenage drama and how to label their relationship drama. This will be fun. Story is all human. Mostly Dragozera/Clissa
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since her parents and brother died in the car crash that changed her life. Lissa and Rose had managed to make it out of there alive and it was completely terrible that she was now alone. Vasilisa Dragomir was one of the popular girls in school and her 'groupies' kept bringing up how awful it was that her parents were dead. Lissa had shut herself off from everyone but her best friend since three years old Rosemarie Hathaway who doesn't take a hint and just keeps coming back.

"Lissa, there is a party tonight" Rose mentioned to her.

"Okay" Lissa continued on the Biology paper she had due the next day, she was almost finished.

"We should go, get your mind off of everything" Rose suggested.

"Sure, why not" Lissa just wanted too be done with this conversation.

"I actually want you to have fun and not sulk" Rose sighed.

"I will try to" Lissa wasn't going to make any promises.

"That is good to hear" Rose gave a small smile. All Lissa could do was nod.

* * *

***Later that night***

The party was in the woods, well it was a party mixed with a bonfire. It was what the school liked to do every once a year so the students could celebrate how school was almost over. Lissa was a Sophomore, going too be a Junior and she didn't like that school was almost over and she was stuck living with her 'Uncle' Victor and her 'cousin' Natalie. They had taken her in when she needed it and she was grateful but also sad. Lissa wanted her parents and brother back, it was like she was alone but she wasn't because she had a half-sister named Jillian Mastrano. Lissa had found out about her two years ago and at first their relationship was rocky but Lissa and her acted like true sister and Andre loved having another sister and fought off the guys that would come towards Jill. Jill had brown hair and green eyes, she was a natural beauty like her older sister. Even though Eric Dragomir is her biological father, John Mastrano is her father at heart. He adopted Jill and was there for her as a father while Eric didn't go back into her life until she was old enough and already called another man dad. Lissa was taken out of her thoughts by an unfamiliar voice.

"Sulking princess?" Lissa looked to see Christian Ozera, he wasn't popular like she was, he only had two friends and that was Mia and Adrian.

"I guess" Lissa sighed. Rose was having fun as always, Lissa was avoiding Aaron because he'd just bring her down more by asking if she was alright and would want to talk about it.

"I thought this was your type of scene" Christian teased.

"Obviously not now its night" Lissa walked away from the teenagers and kept walking in the woods. The one thing she didn't know was that Christian followed her.

"I'm sorry you know" he mentioned.

"For what?" She played dumb.

"Your parents and brother" he answered.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"I know what its like, my parents were murdered when I was five and my Aunt Tasha barely made it out alive" Christian didn't know why he was telling her this but he did.

"I'm sorry" she genuinely meant it.

"It was a long time ago" Christian shrugged.

"I know but still, no one should lose their parents that young" Lissa felt alone at the moment. The blonde turned to Christian and stopped walking which caused him to stop as well.

"If you ever want to talk-" Lissa cut him off.

"Thank you but no. I don't want to talk about that night at all. I still don't know how Rose and I made it out of that car alive with only a few cuts and bruises, well Rose had a sprained hand but that healed a few days ago" Lissa needed to stop talking about this.

"Do you want to just get away from all of this? I was dragged here by Adrian and Mia, I really wouldn't mind leaving."

"Same here, Rose dragged me."

"Want to leave then?"

"I'd thought no one would ever ask."

* * *

The two found themselves sharing an ice cream on a park bench in a deserted park. It was one in the morning and there were barely people out and they were shocked when they came across an ice cream shop that was open until three in the morning.

"Why don't you talk to people?" Lissa asked suddenly.

"I'm talking to you aren't I?" Christian smirked.

"You know what I mean" Lissa took another spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

"I don't like getting into the drama that most of those teens bring. Look at you, you surround yourself with people who just use you for popularity" Christian put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"Sadly I know" Lissa knew that already and she didn't really care until after her parents died and it changed who she was.

"Why do you still hang out with them then? Why go to that party? Well besides Rose dragging you" Christian asked.

"I don't know" she shrugged. Lissa looked at Christian, like really looked at him and caught all of his features. His black hair, his icy blue eyes, they way his hair flops over his eyes a bit. Before Lissa knew what she was doing, she kissed Christian on the lips. Even though he was in shock, he kissed Lissa back. It didn't last long though because it finally kicked in what he was doing and he pulled away.

"What was that?" Christian asked.

"Me kissing you" it was obvious.

"I know that but aren't you dating Aaron" Christian asked confused.

"That's over" Lissa exclaimed. It wasn't a totally lie, she didn't love Aaron like she once did. Lissa kissed Christian again and once again he pulled away.

"So I'm a rebound?" Christian tried not to scoff.

"No, you're not" Lissa was serious and Christian saw that. This time it was him who kissed her and she responded back. Lissa blindly picked up their forgotten ice cream and threw it on the ground and straddled Christian's lap. A leg on each side of him. Christian was a little taken back by the action but didn't care at the moment. Lissa grounded her hips into his and it caused him to moan and pull away.

"We cannot be doing this here" he didn't want to stop this.

"Where could we go? My new guardian is at home" Lissa needed this, she needed to forget everything and everyone.

"Well it just so happens my Aunt Tasha is out for the weekend" Christian smirked and Lissa grinned at that.

* * *

Lissa found herself thrown on Christian's bed. The two had taken a cab back to his place and tried so hard to keep their hands off of each other while being driven to the Ozera household. After entering the house the two began going at it like cats in heat and eventually made it up to Christian's room. The Ozera boy got on top of Lissa and began kissing, biting, and nipping at her neck. Lissa moaned and thrusted her hips up into Christian's man hood and it caused him to hiss and bite a little harder than he should have but Lissa didn't mind. Lissa's hands were entangled in his black hair and he had to admit it felt good. Their moment was interrupted by a ringtone. Lissa's ringtone. Christian pulled away to see Lissa deny the phone call and turn it off.

"Who was that?"

"Rose" Lissa tried to kiss him but he moved his head.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Yes twice. Have you?"

"Nope" Lissa smiled and Christian got confused. "What?"

"I'll make your first time worth it" Lissa winked before she pushed Christian on to his back and she climbed on top of him. The blonde girl went straight to his black pants and undid the buckle. Lissa pulled his pants down to his knees along with his boxers. When Lissa saw the size of his cock, she was stunned.

"What?" Chrisitan couldn't help but feel smug. "Wow."

"Wow what?"

"You're bigger then Aaron" Lissa said honestly.

"You're seriously talking about your ex?" Christian was amused by hearing this. _'Who would have thought?'_

"Nope" Lissa said before taking his cock into her mouth. Christian let out a groan, he was a virgin and didn't care who knew about it but he had to admit that this action excited him. Christian felt Lissa sucking his cock like a lollipop and he couldn't help but moan.

"Jesus christ" he managed to get out. Lissa laughed at his reaction and the laughter vibrated against his cock and it caused him to hiss in pleasure. _'Damn it'_ he thought to himself. Before he knew it, he felt a strange feeling entering his body and began to squirm a bit and his breathing turned into panting and before he knew it, he was moaning Lissa's name as he released his seed inside her mouth. Lissa swallowed everything that came out of his cock and Christian sighed happily from the pleasure Lissa just gave him.

"Well?" Lissa already knew the answer.

"I hate myself for not doing this sooner" was all he said. It caused Lissa to giggle and Christian flipped them over so he was once again on top. "You're wearing too much clothes."

"Then undress me Ozera" Lissa could feel him getting harder.

"My pleasure" Christian practically ripped her red knee-length dress off of her and it left her in a pair of red lacy bra and panties. The Ozera boy unhooked her bra so her breasts were free, Christian lowered his head to suck on one of her breasts. They weren't small and they weren't big, they were just right. Lissa moaned and ran her right hand through Christian's hair while the other grabbed at Christian's black quilt.

"Christian" Lissa moaned happily. He began to swirl his tongue on the nipple and his left hand came up and began playing with her free left breast. Lissa thrusted up into him and he let out a groan when he felt her do that, it was causing him to get hard again. "I need y-you" Lissa moaned. Christian stopped what he was doing and looked at a flustered Lissa.

"You want me to have you?"

"Yes" Lissa whined.

"Not yet" Christian said and then tore off her panties. It was thin material and very easy to get off of her. Lissa felt the air hit her pussy and she couldn't help but get even wetter for Christian. Lissa saw Christian through lust filled eyes kiss up her thighs before he took a lick of what she hides underneath her panties. Lissa threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. _'God'_ she thought to herself. She gripped the quilt underneath her with her left hand and her right hand found its way into his hair once again. Christian began licking her pussy faster than before, Christian had to hold her legs open because he was driving her nuts.. but in a good way.

"Christian" she moaned again. Christian couldn't help but smirk while pleasuring the famous Vasilisa Dragomir. Lissa began to shake with pleasure and before she knew it, Christian was licking up her juices. She had finally came in Christian's mouth.

"Tell me what you want" Christian said as he crawled back up her body and was looking into her green eyes with his icy blue ones.

"Take me" Lissa whispered to him. Lissa felt him thrust into her and she threw her head back moaning. Christian placed both hands on either side of Lissa's head to keep himself from crushing her and he thrusted a bit harder and faster into her. He had no idea what he was doing but from Lissa's moans and her matching his thrusts, he was obviously doing something right.

"God you're so tight" Christian was panting now as well as Lissa. Lissa didn't respond, just moaned. Lissa was usually on the bottom with Aaron because he liked pleasuring her, so Lissa took it upon her to flip them over so she was now on top of Christian. Lissa began moving at the same pace he was doing and it was Christian's turn to throw his head back and moan. "Jesus christ Lissa."

"I told you I could make your first time worth it" Lissa said as she rode Christian.

"And you're certainly succeeding" Christian thrusted up into her to match what she was doing and Lissa threw her head back and moaned. Lissa thrusted into him a few more times before she felt herself about to come.

"I'm coming" Lissa moaned. Christian flipped them back over and rode out Lissa's orgasm. Lissa moaned loudly. "Christian!" He smirked at this and continued thrusting into her and came not that long after groaning her name. Christian stopped after they were both finished and Lissa realized that somehow during all the pleasuring, Christian's shirt managed to find its way to the floor. Christian pulled out of her and pulled the quilt above them to cover their now sweaty bodies.

"Wow" Christian said as he tried to regain his breathing.

"I know" Lissa nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, this is my first Vampire Academy story and I LOVE this couple so much. Please review if you'd like me to continue on with this. Btw this is all human.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Lissa slept with Christian and a month since they last spoke. The last time she tried to speak with him the day after but he just told her off and walked away. She didn't know why that happened but it did. Now here Lissa sat crying in her bathroom staring at a pink plus sign on a pregnancy stick. This couldn't be happening to her, she was going too be a Junior and she lived in someone else's home. A knock on the door took her from her thoughts.

"Lissa" she heard Natalie say.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay in there?"

"Yes, I will be right out" Lissa hid the pregnancy stick and looked in the mirror, she splashed some water on to her face and dried her face off. She opened the door and Natalie stood there.

"Did I hear crying?"

"No" Lissa walked past her and into her room. The blonde shut the door and sprawled out on her bed. Lissa needed to talk to Christian but he was avoiding her, she needed to swallow her pride and go talk to Christian. Lissa made sure the pregnancy stick was hidden safely in her bag and walked out of her room.

"Where are you going?" Natalie asked.

"Going out" was all she said.

"Can I come? My dad isn't home and I'm bored" Natalie didn't have many friends so she wanted to spend time with her best friend. Lissa. The blonde didn't know whether to tell Natalie or not, but she felt bad for the geeky girl.

"Fine, but you have to promise you won't say anything to anyone until I say something to them" Lissa has to make sure that her secret is safe.

"I promise" Natalie nodded, she was just happy too be leaving the house.

* * *

While on the bus going to Christian's house, Lissa explained everything to Natalie and the geeky girl had to admit that she was stunned. She agreed not to spoil Lissa's secret because that is not something Natalie was supposed to tell. When the bus stopped two blocks before Christian's house, the girls got out and walked the rest of the way.

"So what are you going to say to him?" Natalie asked.

"I have no idea" Lissa was scared to say the least. When they arrived at the Ozera house, there was no car in the driveway so Lissa knew Tasha wasn't home.

"You ready?" Natalie asked.

"Nope" Lissa walked up the steps and hesitantly rang the doorbell. The girls waited like two minutes before Christian answered the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Christian asked looking at Lissa.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"No" Christian went to close the door but Lissa blocked it from shutting.

"Christian I think I'm pregnant and you're the father" Lissa hurried and told him. Lissa stumbled when Christian swung the door back open and Natalie hurried to catch her.

"What?" He was shocked.

"You heard me" Lissa went into her bag and showed him the pregnancy stick that showed a pink plus.

"Come in" he held the door open for Natalie and Lissa. The blonde walked in first and Natalie right behind her. Christian shut the door and walked into the living room. "How do you know I'm the father?"

"Because I broke up with Aaron two days after we had sex and I hadn't had sex with him in four months and I just got over my period before sleeping with you" she answered.

"You told me that your relationship with Aaron was over before having sex with me" Christian was stunned.

"I was breaking up with him, I haven't been the same since the accident and my relationship with him was falling apart" Lissa explained.

"Did you use a condom?" Natalie asked out of the blue.

"Natalie!" Lissa looked at her friend.

"What? It's a simple question" Natalie looked at Lissa.

"No" Christian felt stupid for not wearing one but he was a virgin and didn't think he'd lose his virginity that fast.

"Well congratulations you're going too be parents" Natalie smiled at the two of them.

"Can we have a minute to talk alone?" Lissa asked Natalie.

"Okay" Natalie walked into the dinning room and let the two talk.

"What are we going to do?" Lissa looked at Christian.

"Oh I am surprised you want me involved, especially after you had your flirtatious with the dark side already" Christian rolled his eyes and gave a light scoff.

"What?" Lissa was confused.

"Yeah, Rose told me you were just using me and all that I was to you was a flirt" Christian exclaimed.

"I never said that, I actually like you" Lissa confessed.

"But Rose said-" he was cut off by Natalie.

"Rose said that because she doesn't like you."

"Wait, you knew?" Lissa looked at her.

"Yeah, she said to keep it a secret but I feel bad because I know how much you guys like one another and now you're expecting" Natalie answered.

"So Lissa never said that?" Christian felt dumb.

"Nope, but Rose knew you'd believe her and dismiss Lissa" Natalie replied.

"I'm sorry Lissa" Christian apologized.

"It's okay, I should have known Rose was behind this" Lissa sighed.

"So what are we going to do?" He repeated what she said before.

"I don't know" Lissa was scared.

"First things first, we have to make sure" Christian said.

"But how? It could be months before we get an appointment and if I am pregnant I'll be showing" Lissa was so confused at this point.

"You can always go to the free clinic" Natalie said coming back into the living room.

"But people will see me" Lissa didn't want too be the talk around town.

"Go to the one an hour away" Natalie shrugged like it was no big deal. "My Uncle works there, I can make a call."

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah" Natalie got out her phone and dialed a number. Lissa and Christian watched as Natalie talked on the phone before hanging up. "My Uncle said that he'll take you right back when you go."

"Thanks Natalie" Lissa was grateful. "How will we get there though?"

"We can always take a bus" Christian suggested.

"Yeah, there is a bus three blocks from here that drops you off right in front of my Uncle's clinic" Natalie cut in.

"Well then let's go" Lissa gestured for the two of them to come.

* * *

It barely took an hour because there was no traffic and the bus didn't have to stop that much, when they got to the clinic the three teenagers got off the bus and walked to the clinic that was right across the street from the bus stop. Right when inside, Natalie instantly saw her Uncle and waved to him. She texted him to let him know they were almost there and he was obviously waiting for them.

"Natalie" her Uncle said.

"Uncle Robert" Natalie hugged him.

"Is this your friend?" He asked looking at Lissa.

"Yes" Natalie nodded.

"Just sign this and follow me" he handed Lissa a clip board. Lissa signed her name and handed it back to Natalie's Uncle. He led the three teens back into a room and they saw he already had things set up. "I am going to do an ultra sound so just lay on the bed and lift your shirt up a bit so I can see your stomach" Lissa did as she was told and Robert squeezed some gel on to Lissa's stomach and ran the wand over the gel and looked to the screen he had set up before their arrival. At first he saw nothing until he put it in a different direction. "You see that right there?" he pointed to a peanut. "That is your baby, you're a month along."

"Thank you" Lissa said in a small voice.

"Would you like a picture printed out?" All Lissa could do was nod. Robert left and Natalie excused herself.

"What are we going to do?" Lissa asked in a small voice.

"First things first, do you want this baby?" Christian asked.

"I do but then I don't. I'm going too be sixteen and I have no family but this baby now, I am not sure what to do" Lissa sobbed. Christian instantly wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"I'm here Liss, you won't be alone" he said.

"You say that now" Lissa continued to sob.

"I mean it" he was being honest. Lissa looked at him and was confused.

"You'd stay and help raise a baby?"

"Yes I would. Like you I lost my parents all I have is my Aunt Tasha, I don't want this child to be aborted or adopted because this is our child Lissa, this is our responsiblity" Christian explained to her.

"I know that but we're still kids" Lissa wasn't sure.

"Lissa, do you really want our baby growing up and calling someone else mom and dad? Or do you want this child to know that even though we had him or her at such a young age we loved them no matter what?"

"I want him or her to know that we loved them" Lissa replied.

"Then lets take responsiblity for this" Christian encouraged her decision.

"Do you think we can?"

"We can figure it out."

"Okay" Lissa nodded in agreement.

"Good" Christian hugged her and she hugged him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Lissa and Natalie went back to their home when they got back, Christian offered to go with them but Lissa turned him down because she needed to explain the situation to Victor (her guardian). After him agreeing to let her tell Victor alone, the girls went home, but when they got there Rose was sitting on the front porch looking bored out of her mind. Lissa really had a bone to pick with Rose, she loved her best friend but really wished she'd mind her own business.

"There you guys are, I have sat here for twenty-five minutes" Rose was about to leave before she saw her friends.

"Yes well we had things to do" Lissa said, she wasn't in the mood for her friend's whining about how she had to wait outside, she was mad at Rose for butting into her life.

"Where did you guys go? Did you go to the mall and not tell me?" Rose would be pissed if that is what happened.

"No, we went to Christian's" Natalie answered, she didn't think Christian was a bad guy and could definitely become friends with him.

"As in Ozera?" Rose looked at them with wide eyes, Rose didn't like that sparky boy.

"Yes Rose as in Ozera" Lissa answered.

"I thought you guys weren't talking because he dissed you?" Rose pointed out what Lissa told her a month ago.

"Only because you filled his head with lies" Lissa said as she walked past Rose. "Like how could you do that to me?" Lissa unlocked the door the her new home and walked in.

"Lissa I was trying to protect you" Rose said following after her with Natalie right behind Rose.

"I don't need protection" Lissa went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Yes you do, he will drag your reputation down" Rose responded.

"Wow, do you even hear yourself?" Lissa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes I do and I am doing this for your own good, you need to stop seeing him" Rose ordered.

"Even if I wanted to listen to you I can't" Lissa took a large gulp of her drink. _'Huh, I didn't know I was that thirsty'_ Lissa thought to herself.

"Oh yeah and why not?" Rose crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Because I slept with him the night of the party" Lissa started off.

"I know, you told me" Rose rolled her eyes, she didn't understand how that mattered.

"Well we didn't use protection and now I'm pregnant" Lissa finished. Rose stood there completely stunned.

"How are you sure?" Rose asked, picking her jaw up off the ground.

"Christian, Natalie, and I went to a clinic and found out" Lissa answered.

"Are you keeping it?" Rose asked.

"Yes I am and if you were any real friend you'll support me but then again you lied to Christian and made him hate me so I don't really think I can trust you around mine and Christian's child. He's going to be there for me and support me, so please stop thinking about yourself and this stupid reputation because as far as I'm concerned I no longer have one" Lissa walked past Rose and went to her room.

"What just happened?" Rose asked looking at Natalie.

"Lissa is mad at you, that's what happened" the geeky girl said.

"But I was just trying to help" Rose tried to have someone see the good in what she did.

"You were helping yourself Rose and not thinking about the consequences of your actions, you really hurt both Lissa and Christian, just watching them today I could tell that they were really happy with one another" Natalie told her friend.

"How can she like him? He barely speaks to anyone" Rose asked curiously and confused.

"Not when he is around her" Natalie then left the room.

* * *

Two days went by since Lissa told Victor she was pregnant, he didn't throw her out (thank god) and said he would support her. It has also been two days since Lissa has spoken to Rose, whenever Rose would call, email, text, or try to Skype her Lissa would just ignore her. The pregnant blonde couldn't help but feel betrayed by her best friend, yes Lissa might forgive her sometime in the future but she wasn't exactly sure when she would. Right now Lissa was sitting in her room with Christian. Natalie was out doing some errands and Victor was a work trying to make a living.

"So how did your Aunt take it?" Lissa asked.

"Well she was upset at first and didn't talk to me for like two hours but then she finally did and said she'd support both of us" Christian answered.

"That's good, Victor said that if she didn't you were always welcomed to stay here" Lissa told him what her guardian had said.

"That was very kind of him but I won't be needing that offer, besides my Aunt said the same thing" Lissa couldn't help but giggle and Christian's response.

"They think alike I see."

"Apparently so" Christian loved hearing Lissa's laugh.

"What happens when I start showing, people at school are bound to find out than" Lissa sighed, she wasn't ready to become a balloon.

"Who cares what those people think, we're in this together Liss, no matter what happens" Christian grabbed her hands in his. "I promise I am not going to go anywhere."

"I know that I shouldn't care what people think but I can't help it" Lissa was getting frustrated by this.

"Trust me Lissa, no one is going to say anything and if they do I'll punch them" Christian was sort of teasing about punching people.

"You're silly" Lissa couldn't help but smile at him wanting to punch people if they say anything to her.

"Hey, a guy is never silly" Christian teased.

"Yes they are" Lissa replied.

"Not uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Not uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Not uh."

"Yeah h-" Lissa was cut off by Christian's lips on hers. Lissa was a little stunned but she happily responded back to the kiss, Lissa was sitting on her bed while Christian was sitting on her computer chair in front of her. The pregnant girl got up from her bed slowly and without breaking the kiss she straddled Christian, a leg was on each side of him and they both knew what was going to happen. Ever since she found out she was pregnant she would get extremely horny and would never tell anyone and just feeling Christian's lips on hers brought back those crazy hormones. Lissa began to unbutton his jeans and Christian worked on the buttons on Lissa's light blue button down shirt. The two were eager to connect as one again like they did the previous month, the two weren't dating but they both had strong feelings for the other and they both knew it would happen soon. Lissa pulled Christian's jeans and boxers down only far enough to free his dick from being covered. When she finished pulling his jeans and boxers down Christian was successful at unbuttoning her shirt. Lissa broke the kiss to get air but also to stand up, she took off her now unbutton shirt and threw it somewhere on the ground before she reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties, when they were successfully off Lissa got back to straddling Christian and took off his black shirt.

"Someone's desperate I see" Christian teased.

"You have no idea how horny I've been these last few days" Lissa said as she stroked Christian's cock and smiled when he hissed in pleasure.

"You could have told me" Christian said as he looked at her with lust filled eyes.

"Oops" Lissa smiled more.

Lissa positioned Christian's cock at her entrance, Christian could practically feel Lissa's juices dripping on to his cock, he knew this was going to be a pleasurable day. Lissa lowered herself until Christian's cock was fully inside her, they both hissed with pleasure. Christian missed being inside her and Lissa missed Christian being inside her, they both craved each other during their month apart and they could both honestly say that they liked the other and it wasn't just because of the sex. Lissa began to ride Christian while he sat on her computer chair holding her upper thighs meeting her thrusts. Lissa's lips were on Christian's the next second, they two wanted and needed this to happen, it was like destiny was calling them and they loved it. All you could hear was their moans, groans, and their skins hitting against one another's occasionally. When Christian thrusted up and Lissa thrusted down, it made them both moan out the other's name.

"Christian."

"Lissa."

"Don't stop" she said in his ear.

"Never" he said as the two continued their pace. After a few more thrusts they were both breathing heavily.

"I'm coming Christian" Lissa dug her fingers into Christian's shoulders, it didn't hurt him so he could careless.

"Come for me Liss" Christian replied. He held on to her thighs and guided his cock to hit her g-spot which made her go crazy. After two more thrusts Lissa came moaning.

"Christian!" Lissa continued to ride him until she felt him shake with pleasure.

"Lissa!" Christian moaned as he came after her. Christian's head fell against the back of the chair and Lissa's head fell on Christian's shoulders, they were both breathing heavily as they both came down from their high, they both had to admit that the sex was getting better and better now that Lissa was pregnant.

"I'm so glad no one's home" Lissa said out of the blue. It caused Christian to chuckle.

"I know" Lissa lifted her head along with Christian, blue collided with green and they both laugh uncontrollably before laughing turned into kissing and kissing turned into Christian placing Lissa on the bed and having sex with her again but this time with him on top.


	4. Chapter 4

The summer went by too fast for Lissa's liking, after two weeks of being mad at Rose, Lissa forgave her and began dating Christian. Lissa was only four months now and had a baby bump but it wasn't noticeable yet. Lissa got ready for her first day of Junior year, the secret about her pregnancy was already out in the open because she got caught coming out of her Ultra sound by Camilla and now she was stuck dealing with people asking questions. Everyone assumed it was Aaron's and she was glad that Aaron was away for the summer because she'd have to deal with him. Lissa was in a pink summer dress with a pair of pink flats and her hair was down and curly. She was in the middle of doing her makeup when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" Natalie walked in and smiled.

"Are you ready for school?"

"Yes, give me a second" Lissa finished putting on her clear lip gloss and gave herself a look in the mirror before grabbing her bag. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful" Natalie complimented.

"Thank you, let's go."

The two girls left the house and saw Rose waiting outside. The three girls always walk to school with each other and it was never going to change. The school was only seven blocks away so it was nothing.

"So how are you?" Rose asked.

"I'm doing good, the morning sickness is gone which is a good thing" Lissa didn't like vomiting but this is something that was normal.

"That's good" they crossed a street and were met by Christian and his two friends Mia and Adrian. "Sparky!" Rose greeted.

"Midget" Christian smirked. Rose was shorter than everyone there.

"Screw you" Rose replied.

"Hey" Lissa greeted her boyfriend.

"Hey" Christian said sincerely.

"Rose, Natalie" Adrian greeted. "Cousin."

"Adrian" Lissa greeted back and she hugged Mia in greeting which She returned.

"I hate to break this reunion but we're going too be late" Natalie loved school and didn't want too be late for it.

"Your right, let's go" and they continued their way to school.

"I heard Aaron's back from vacation" Rose began.

"I heard that to" Lissa said as she walked hand in hand with Christian.

"You know he thinks he is the father right?" Rose watched as Lissa sighed.

"Figures."

"Well he's not" Christian was very protective of Lissa and their child, he also loves her very much and refuses to lose her.

"I know babe" Lissa kissed his cheek.

* * *

They finally arrived at school and no body seemed to notice them, well Jill (Lissa's little Half sister) did and ran over.

"Hey Lissa" Jill said as she stopped in front of the group.

"Jill? What are you doing here? You're supposed too be in 8th grade not in Highschool, the middle school is on the other side of campus" St. Vladimir's had three sections, a highschool, a middle school, and an elementary school.

"I knew Highschool work and my old teacher talked to the principle of the middle school and he talked to the highschool principle and they agreed to let me skip 8th grade and become a Freshman a year earlier" Jill explained.

"Well it looks like your little sister is smart" Adrian said.

"That she is" Lissa smiled proudly at Jill which she returned.

"Is it me or is Eddie Castile and Mason Ashford staring?" Mia asked.

"Well Mason is my boyfriend" Rose said.

"But they're staring at Lissa" Mia pointed out.

"Correction, they're staring at Jill" Natalie spoke.

"Huh?" Jill was confused.

"Eddie's crushing on you" Lissa answered.

"No he's not" Jill denied.

"Then why is he coming over?"

"Really?" Jill began to panick.

"Yes, stay calm" Lissa and Rose both said. Jill nodded and fixed the front of her shirt.

"Hey guys" Mason greeted as he gave Rose a kiss.

"Hey Jill" Eddie obviously had a crush on the girl back and looked at her lovingly. Jill turned to him and she was lost for words, she had no idea what to say so she just gave a small smile.

"See you P.E" said Jill before she ran away. Eddie looked at Mason.

"Nice advice genius."

"In my defense I didn't think she'd run" Mason said before continuing. "By the way what the hell is she doing here?"

"She knew highschool work so her principle let her skip to ninth grade" Lissa answered.

"Yes" Eddie didn't think he said it out loud until his friends started laughing. "I mean, that's cool" he tried to save it.

"Just ask her out" Christian said.

"Dude you're crazy, a girl like that would never say yes" Eddie replied.

"She likes you" Adrian said.

"Liss?" Eddie looked to Lissa for confirmation.

"He's being truthful."

"Well alright" Eddie smirked.

"Lissa" they heard a voice say.


	5. Chapter 5

Lissa looked and saw Aaron. She heard Christian let out a low groan and she quickly walked over to Aaron. Lissa grabbed Aaron's arm and pulled him away from her friends.

"Yes Aaron?"

"So is it true? Are you pregnant?" Aaron cut straight to the point.

"Yes it is" Lissa knew what was coming next.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aaron looked at her stomach and then back at her.

"Because it's not yours" Christian said coming towards them. "Its mine."

"What?" Aaron didn't want to believe that.

"It's true Aaron, Christian is the father" Lissa stepped in.

"How?" He asked.

"Aaron, we've hadn't had sex in almost nine months, don't you think I would be ready to pop if this was your child?" Lissa broke it down for Aaron.

"Yes that is true, but are sure you're not lying to me?" Aaron was still in denial.

"She's fucking sure. This child is mine" Christian tried to hold back the words but couldn't, he was surprised that he didn't punch Aaron in the face yet for even thinking that baby Ozera was Aaron's.

"Christian" Lissa looked to her boyfriend. She turned to Aaron with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, he is just protective."

"I see that" Aaron eyed Christian.

"Of course I am, I don't want to lose my baby or my girl."

Lissa couldn't help but send a glare in Christian's direction. Her and Aaron kind of agreed to stay friends after their breakup and Christian wasn't doing a very good job at accepting that apparently. Lissa knew that Christian loved her and their unborn child, just like she felt the same way about him. With Christian she wasn't popular or broken, she was herself and she loved that she could be herself around him. With Aaron it was different, she felt like she needed too be prom queen and popular but that wasn't her which was one of the main reasons she dumped him, the other was because after the death of her parents and brother there was no more spark.

"Christian, we get the point, let it go" Lissa looked at her current boyfriend before turning to her ex. "I'm sorry that someone gave you false information Aaron" she apologized.

"Its okay, it was stupid of me to think that this child was mine" Lissa saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"Obviously" Christian mumbled under his breath but Lissa caught it. She just hoped Aaron didn't. Lissa glared at Christian before turning back to Aaron.

"Its alright, really, I hope to see you around Aaron" Lissa wanted him to leave so she could scold Christian.

"I'll see you around for sure, goodbye Lissa, Christian" Aaron glanced at Christian before taking his leave. When Aaron was out of ear shot, Lissa turned to her boyfriend.

"Really?!"

"What?"

"Chris, he didn't know, you had no right to act like that" Lissa said.

"Yes I did, he clearly wants you back Lissa" Christian wasn't losing her, he loved her.

"Even if he does, I don't want him back, I love you not him" Lissa reassured him.

"I love you to, which is why I am so protective of you, I don't want to lose this" he gestured between the two of them.

"You're not going to lose me" Lissa reassured him.

"You can't promise me that Liss" he said sadly.

"Yes I can, you're never going to lose me" Lissa promised.

"What happens if you meet someone else?" Christian asked.

"Christian. Let's not think about our future, lets focus on the present" Lissa didn't know what her future or Christian's had in store, all she knew was that the two of them were going to have a baby and she was ecstatic about that.

"Fine" he agreed.

"Who knew you were the jealous type" Mia said coming over with the rest of their friends.

"Definitely not me" Adrian cut in.

"I'm a guy who is in love with a beautiful woman, you can't blame me" Christian confessed.

"Aw" Lissa swooned and kissed his cheek.

"Why the hell is she laughing with him?!" Eddie said, not paying attention to them.

"Who?" Mason asked.

"That guy" Eddie pointed into the direction he was looking at, his friends turned to see Jill laughing with their classmate Ray **(A/N: Its Ralf from the books, but I am going by the name from the movie because I think it suits him better)**

"Someone's jealous" Rose teased.

"Seriously, what could she be laughing at that's so funny?" Eddie said not paying attention.

"Eddie, she likes you, not Ray" Lissa said.

"Well then why is she laughing with him and not me? I can be funny" Eddie replied.

"I know you can bud, but you need to man up and tell her how you feel" Mason put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I can't, she is so out of my league" Eddie looked to Mason.

"So was Lissa but I still got her in the end" Christian said.

"That's true" Eddie said as he continued to look at Jill.


	6. Chapter 6

Lissa was walking to lunch with Jill later that day. Lissa wanted to have a private conversation with Jill reguarding to Eddie, Lissa had to hear about how cute and funny Eddie was from Jill and now she wanted to know what was going on with her sister and her new found friendship with Ray.

"So how are things going so far?" Lissa asked curiously.

"Good, I know the kids thought I was weird at first but when I out smarted the teacher they seemed to like me after that" Jill explained.

"That doesn't seem fair" Lissa said with a frown.

"Life isn't fair but you know" Jill shrugged.

"So what is going on with you and Ray?"

"Huh?"

"I saw you lauging with him earlier."

"Oh he told me a joke."

"Are you sure that was it?"

"Yes why?"

"Because Eddie saw."

"What?!" Jill said alarmed.

"Yeah."

"No, no, no, no, this cannot be happening" Jill was panicking now.

"Jill calm down" Lissa tried to reason with her sister.

"How can I calm down when the boy I like, thinks I like someone else?" Jill asked frantically.

"We'll fix this, come on" Lissa pulled her sister with her towards the cafeteria.

* * *

When they arrived in the lunch room, Lissa instantly saw her friends and walked over to them pulling Jill along with her. Jill instantly became nervous when she saw Eddie goofing off with Mason.

"Hey guys" Lissa greeted. Eddie turned and when he saw Jill he instantly became like a love sick puppy dog.

"Hey Jill" Eddie said lovingly.

"Hey Eddie" Jill said with the same voice.

"How are you liking school so far?" Eddie asked with a smile.

"Good" she smiled back.

"Jill?!" Everyone heard Ray shout. He came over and Eddie got pissed and smashed his fist on the table which echoed. Jill flinched when she saw Ray.

"Hi Ray" Jill greeted to be polite.

"So like I was saying before we got interrupted by the bell earlier, did you want to go out tonight? Like on a date?" Right when Ray said that Eddie pushed his lunch off to the side and walked away from the table and out of the lunch room. Jill felt sad when she saw him leave and not long after Eddie left did Mason go after him like a faithful friend.

"That's sweet but no I can't" Jill denied.

"Another time?" Ray asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it" Jill just wanted him to leave.

"Cool" Ray smiled and left her with her sister and friends.

"Eddie left" Jill said bummed.

"He likes you Jilly" Lissa reminded her.

"I know and I like him too" Jill whined.

"Then go talk to him" Lissa said. Right before Jill could reply with anything the Headmistress Kirova got on the loud speaker.

"Ladies and Gentleman, in two weeks we will have our first event of the school year to start us off for an amazing year. Girls choice. For people who don't know what that is, a girl asks a guy to the dance that will be held in our gymnasium from six to midnight. Buy your tickets from the stand that will be set up tomorrow up until the day before the dance. The dance will be held on a Saturday night so be prepared to dance your socks off" the Headmistress ended the announcement and Liss turned to Christian who was looking at her expectantly.

"Want to go to the dance?"

"I'd love to" Christian grinned. Lissa smiled and then turned back to her sister.

"Now is your chance to go ask Eddie."

"What if he says no?" Jill was afraid.

"Ask him" Jill nodded and left in search of Eddie.


End file.
